Electronic article surveillance system (EAS systems) is comprised of a detector, a deactivator, and an electric tag and is in type of magnetic system, radio frequency system (RF system), electromagnetic system, or microwave system.
The radio frequency system is configured at low cost and contains an electric tag having an antenna, and the electric tag (such as a RFID tag) is adhered on a product so as to store digital data, such as product information. Preferably, the product is detected by transmitting/receiving radio frequency signals from/to the antenna within a specific frequency range. However, other coil objects or electric products will trigger radio frequency system (RF system) because of slimier frequencies to the antenna. In addition, the electric tag of the radio frequency system cause anti-theft failure as moving close to or adhering on a metal foil, water or a human body.
A magnetic tag of a magnetic system (such as acousto magnetic system) is adhered on a product and is in type of a soft tag or a hard tag, wherein as the magnetic tag is deactivated and passes through an antenna fixed in an exit, it makes alert. But the magnetic tag cannot store data sufficiently.
An identification tag with enhanced security is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,137 and contains a magnetic response element and a radiofrequency response element, wherein the magnetic response element is used as an antenna of the radiofrequency response element, and the antenna is made of metal material or magnetic metal with electricity conductivity. The identification tag also contains flux collection elements, capacitance, and cell(s), thus having complicated structure and large size.
Combination radio frequency identification transponder (RFID tag) and magnetic electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,00,475 B2 and contain an antenna partially or completely made of magnetic material, wherein the magnetic material is an electrical conductor in plating or coating manner, and the RFID tag and EAS tag are launched by using at least one cell.
A universal tracking assembly is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,859,410 B2 and contains hybrid tags, yet this tracking assembly cannot track objects by using acousto magnetic system and radio frequency identification tag simultaneously.
Hybrid acousto-magnetic radio frequency transceiver device is disclosed in US Publication No. 2007/0046470A1, wherein a RF antenna and acousto-magnetic antenna are configured separately, and another transceiver antenna is required as well.
Accordingly, above-mentioned prior arts cannot reduce a size of tags and cannot simplify complicate configuration, and the magnetic material interferes the radio frequency signals.
The tags still require other extra elements, such as flux collection elements, capacitance, and cell(s), thus having complicate configuration and large size.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.